The Biggest Lie
by abby-gail
Summary: A summary can never do a story jutice just like this summary.And just like the gossip about all of Tristan Dugrey's Prowess can do him justice. PG13 now may go higher.


A/n : i've never written anything and you may know that by the end of this story but i wanted to try so here goes.

and this is a trory i'm a dye hard fan.

"So whats your type tristan? I might know someone who 's interested."

Added the one of many admirers of Tristan Dugrey a.k.a ' The guy most likely to steal your wife away from you and turn her into a nymphomaniac'.Chilton is an easy school to understand not to complicated and enough of gossip and talk to make the pope faint with all the foul things that are being talked about.

One thing that really matters here in Chilton is who your screwing and who's screwing you. I mean that literally.

No mushy gushy feelings or sweet innocent holding hands in the hallways or little kisses here and there shared between couples.Nope its all about whose back seat is most comfortable or if the janitor is in or not.Inside the walls of chilton thats all that matters.especially for Tristan Dugrey.

Ha HA Ha.Thats a laugh him actually care for a girl, besides whether or not she's flexible or if she's hot enough.In a world where love was never shared between his parents and a little boy trapped in the middle feeling unwanted and not loved.

Can you blame him for not being able to feel anything for anyone besides himself when all his life no ones ever been there to show him how .

A father who's out most of the year with his new " secretary" somewhere doing god knows what . And a mother, at the country club with a new instructor or someones un-virtuous husband in some empty room with four walls.

A little boy with no illusion of love will grow up not wanting or needing any.

"If she can give me what i want then she's my type" acknowledged Tristan trying to figure out what the speakers name was but he couldn't for the likes of him.Who cares.

"So like are you going out with anyone right now" quipped up her more hotter yet intelligently slower friend.

" I'm with you two at the moment "

"Do you want to go somewhere with us. Just us ." trying to get the boy's attention back to her .Trying to draw as much attention to her fuller breasts by touching her natural L'Oreal number ten blonde hair.

Tristan with his smirk in place knowing what was going to happen later on tonight replied

" How about my room?" with the most sexiest voice he can muster.

" As long as I'm home by twelve then you can take me anywhere . "

Another shameless face tonight.

"And what about you ? Are you in? " Speaking to the more quieter of the group , most likely the screamer in bed, looking her up and down and keeping his eyes in some places where he decided he wanted to indulged in tonight.

" Sure if she's in then I am too."A bit to eager but hey the more the merrier right?

Life was easy for him. Girls at night and more girls in the morning.

No trouble. Here he was God . Everyone knew it and they all understand and have accepted it. No one in the stone walls of Chilton can ever hurt him and in a year he'll be off to college where everything will be the same again.Ohto be a privileged socialite . What more can anyone want?

His lips darted out and he playfully licked hispinksmirking lips and whispered toDanior something , " We're going to have a good time tonight, huh?

Some people can delude themselves and say they pitied him for not having some deep romance when in all honest they were just jelous.

Some of his ex - girlfriends can keep telling themselves that he felt something for them or that he was some sensitive playboy that only needs the right girl who can tame him.?Theyre going to have to keep telling themselves that till they're blue cause its never going to happen. Why? Cause Tristan Dugrey did not feel remorse at how he treats his girlfriends he couldn't give a fuck .

He's perfectly happy being the man slut he was. He didn't want to change and he laughed at those who thought they can.

Every day he can hear talk about him and how the students, the boys in general and a few of the class skanks applauding his behavior in the bedroom, and how dissapointing he was to his parents standards and yet no one really told him to stop or atleast they didn't care enough to teach him what was right and wrong .

All he was to them was some fantasy man who was living everyones dream . Or in this case wet dream.But whatever he was a dream.

--------- --------------

As he lay in bed that same night alone. With his female "friends " departing just a few minutes ago his mind starts to drift off to the land of dreams .

A loud ringing noise starts up. " God I swear if this is anything but another booty call then you can hang up now cause I ain't going to speak to you" he mutters to the person in the other line.

"uhhhhh..... is this the uhhhuuumm..... the Dugrey residence? ....ummmmm this is Amy your grandfathers nurse." she stutters never having to have been talk to like that before.

Disregarding what he said earlier " Yeah you got the right house . what can i do for you?"

"Your grandfather would like to see you as soon as possible tomorrow." regaining some of the confidence she lost earlier.

Tristan chuckles heartly into the phone " What is he dying again? Can you please let him have the phone" as he awaits another fun filled conversation with his sick grandfather he stands over to the window and crosses his gym inhanced arms over his chest Looking at the old man across the street walking his dog in the dark.

" When I want to see my only grandson i expect him to follow it like some sick puppy . understand? " his grandfather bellows .

" No No Amy i told you I'm not going to take that .My wife did and look were she is now. She's somewhere in the Pacific ocean and I am not ready to join her.I tell you those meds were made to kill old folks like me not make them better! " HE shouts to his poor middle aged nurse. Who by the way looks like she's going to drop dead soon and join grandma.

For the first time in days he genuinly smiles . " Grandpa I'll see you tomorrow ."

"Now thats much better . I tell you she's trying to kill me along with that cold mother of yours . She gives me the chills that one does." He grimaces with cold disdain.

" Goodnight pop . Don't die on me" He states firmly and hangs up the phone.Placing it on top of his nightstand Full of clutter.

See what he doesn't know as he goes back to bed life will fix up his fucked up world and reak havoc in his seemingly perfect dream. To some you can say he's about to get what he deserves .

Humans can be so vinciditive sometimes. Whatever happened to forgive and forget? HA try telling that to the Chilton girls.

Rory Gilmore. Yep thats her . Her and her books and coffee and her way with words . And those eyes. She's going to give him just what he deserves.

Or maybe her curiosity for knowledge may make her fall victim for all the "knowledge " tristan possesses about certain things that she hasn't even been able to learn through sex ed classes and textbooks or her mother for that matter.

A/n this is my first ever . I've never written anything. but I want you to feel free to tell me whatever you liked or disliked . I can take it i'm a big girl.

and I would love to hear your suggestions . I also need a beta and a few muses. Thanks so much for reading this.

And don't forget to review or email me at 

Dis. i don't own any gg characters what so ever. if i did owe tristan and rory i would have them have their own show where the rating will be r!!! catch my drift.


End file.
